1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of reproducing a media file, and more particularly, to a method of setting an equalizer when a media file including audio data is reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus to reproduce a media file such as a music file or movie file includes an equalizer function. Using the equalizer function, a user can reproduce audio data according to their taste by increasing or decreasing the size of a specific frequency band.
FIG. 1A is a view of a method of setting an equalizer, according to a conventional method. In conventional digital audio devices, when a user sets an equalizer, a menu is primarily displayed on the screen of the conventional digital audio devices, as illustrated in FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the user selects one of the menus that are previously set according to music genres such as classical, jazz, dance, or house, and applies various equalizer settings for listening enjoyment of the audio data.
If the previously set menus do not suit the taste of the user, the user can select a menu such as <user EQ> to manually control the amplitude for each frequency band. When the user selects the <user EQ> menu, an apparatus for reproducing a media file provides a user interface, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, on a display device of the apparatus.
However, according to the conventional method, once the equalizer is set, the same equalizer settings are applied equally to all media files until the user changes the settings. Accordingly, if the user wants to enjoy various genre of music by using an optimized equalizer setting for each genre, the user must manually set the equalizer whenever the genre of music is changed. Also, if the user discovers an optimized equalizer setting using a particular reproducing apparatus, there is no way to apply such optimized equalizer setting to another reproducing apparatus when the user wants to enjoy the same media file in the other reproducing apparatus. Thus, the settings of the equalizer need to be reset one by one to match the optimized setting of each device, thus causing inconvenience to the user.